<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sibling Rivalry by AliceSchuyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427456">Sibling Rivalry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchuyler/pseuds/AliceSchuyler'>AliceSchuyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Families [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Announcements, Arguments, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Divorce, F/M, M/M, Maybe some emotional whump?, No Whump, Pregnancy, TK has a panic attack, families are hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchuyler/pseuds/AliceSchuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Gwyn surprise TK with the news that he's going to be a big brother, and his reaction is unanticipated. Even more so when another Morgan-Strand child comes out of the woodwork unexpectedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Gwyneth Strand/Owen Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Families [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have this head canon where TK isn't actually an only sibling, but doesn't know this for some reason (IDK I didn't get that far in thinking). So this was my idea. New character AJ would be played by Bailee Madison.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey TK, who’s the new chick with the EMS team?” asked Paul, his voice low. The new girl had started earlier in the shift, dark hair, big eyes, petite, definitely gearing for a fight in her stance, and Marjan was already clearly besotted with the new female on the team</p><p>“AJ Parkes, she’s taking over Nancy’s spot on the team while she takes a few weeks leave, processing everything that happened with Tim. She’s going to see her family, use up some of her leave, and Tommy and Jack needed a cover. AJ’s from New York, applied for a transfer out here. I think Dad was going to find out if she wanted to transfer to Ladder or Engine when she’s done, she’s got an excellent commendation from one of the captains in New York. She was with the 298,” explained TK.</p><p>“Dude, she kinda looks like you,” said Mateo under his breath. TK glanced over at her, talking animatedly with Tommy as they packed the ambulance.</p><p>“She really doesn’t,” replied TK, returning his attention to polishing a section of the truck.</p><p>“Uh, Probie has a point. She kind of does TK,” said Marjan from her spot on top of the truck.</p><p>“Does it matter what she looks like?” asked TK, looking up at Marjan from the ground.</p><p>“Nah man, we’re just messing with you. Come on, let’s get this done so we can eat! I know Paul has cooked us up something awesome, I’d hate for it to go to waste,” said Judd, finishing his section of the engine.</p><p>“TK? Can I get a word please?” asked Owen, appearing in the doorway to the fire station, Gwyneth behind him. TK dropped his cloth on the bench, following his dad outside, Gwyn looking like she was going to throw up.</p><p>“What’s up? Is everything okay?” asked TK.</p><p>“Well, son, we wanted you to be the first to know.”</p><p>“I’m pregnant,” said Gwyneth softly. TK looked from one parent to another, not sure what to say.</p><p>“Am… am I being pranked?” asked TK uncertainly.</p><p>“No, no this is real. Peed on a stick, had an ultrasound, saw a doctor and due in six months kind of real,” replied Gwyn. TK felt his jaw drop, looking at both of his parents incredulously.</p><p>“You really want to go through all this again? Like, seriously, neither of you were there when I was a kid, when I needed help, and you’re willing to bring another child into the world?” Gwyn looked down at the ground, visibly upset, and Owen’s face softened.</p><p>“Times change son, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you as a kid, but I can’t really go back in time and change it, you know? If I could, I would, but I can’t. I’ve tried to be there for you since Alex, that’s why I brought you out to Texas with me, why you’re living with me and your Mom now,” answered Owen.</p><p>“We do want this baby TK. You are one of the most important person in my life, and I wanted to be able to share this with you, to tell you that you’re getting a sibling, like you always asked for when you were younger,” pointed out Gwyneth.</p><p>“So big brother TK can step in when Mom and Dad decide they’ll divorce again, like you did when I was eleven. I was a wreck, I thought it was all my fault. At least they’ll have someone to support them through that, which is more than I can say for either of you the first time around. I spent all my middle school years being shuffled between each house, the go between because neither of you wanted to speak to the other, to acknowledge each other, to help me. I couldn’t even tell you why I overdosed the first time, why I was so hellbent on leaving this all behind and now you want to inflict this on another child?” growled TK.</p><p>“Tyler Kennedy, that is no way to speak to your mother,” snapped Owen.</p><p>“I’m out.” TK raised his hands in defeat, walking away from the group and down the street. Judd poked his head out, glancing at Gwyn and Owen, before stepping outside and pulling her close, giving her a brief hug.</p><p>“I’m happy for both of you, even if TK isn’t. Paul has called Carlos, he’ll pick up TK, hopefully can talk him around. Come on in, you guys must be hungry,” said Judd warmly. Gwyn allowed herself to be led inside, Owen behind her. She glanced around the table, before her eyes fell on the new paramedic.</p><p>“Addison?” AJ’s head snapped up to meet Gwyneth’s eyes, and Gwyn felt her knees buckle underneath her. Judd and Owen caught her easily, supporting her to the comfortable sofas at the back of the firehouse. Owen could feel her pulse racing, and Tommy appeared in front of them.</p><p>“Breathe Gwyn, nice and steady, head between your knees if you’re feeling a bit faint, okay?” Paul, Marjan, Mateo and Jack glanced from AJ to Gwyn and back again.</p><p>“Uh, what’s that about?” asked Marjan under her breath.</p><p>“That there would be my mother,” said AJ quietly.</p><p>“Wait, but your surname isn’t Morgan or Strand, how does that work?” asked Mateo obliviously.</p><p>“Open adoption. I haven’t seen her for over fifteen years though, she stopped visiting when I told her I didn’t want to see her anymore,” replied AJ. She dropped her head into her hands, gazing at the table.</p><p>“TK is going to freak when he hears about this,” added Paul.</p><p>“Wait, I feel like I’ve missed something here. How on earth does this even happen, and TK not realise he’s actually got a sibling?”</p><p>“It’s a long story,” answered Gwyn, looking pale. Owen’s face had hardened, unreadable to the room.</p><p>“I think it’s one everyone deserves to hear <em>Gwyneth</em>. If you won’t tell it, I will,” said AJ firmly, standing up from the table and stalking to the lounge area.</p><p>“I’ll tell it, I promise, but I really think TK should be here for this. This affects him too, he needs to know,” said Gwyneth wearily.</p><p>“I’ll call Carlos, get him to bring TK back here. I’ll be back in a moment,” said Judd quietly, ducking out of the room. AJ sat a good distance away from her mother, tension filling the room. Tommy ducked out of the living area, grabbing a glass of water for Gwyn.</p><p>“Drink this, it should help,” she said quietly. Gwyn tipped back the glass of water, feeling her hands shake. She’d hoped she’d never have to share this moment with anyone, least of all Owen.</p><p>“Carlos is bringing TK back now, should be here in a few minutes,” reported Judd, strolling back into the room. He was unaffected by the tension in the room, flopping down on a beanbag on the floor, getting himself comfortable. They all heard the crunch of tires on the loose gravel out the front, and a few moments later, TK and Carlos walked in, TK’s face still streaked with tears, evidence of a crying jag, Carlos’ shirt looking damp, his own eyes glittering with unshed tears for the overwhelming stress his boyfriend was obviously feeling. Carlos led them across to the recliner he and TK usually took up on movie nights at the station, just large enough to fit the pair of them on there, pulling TK down to sit next to him, his legs over Carlos’ lap.</p><p>“What’s going on?” asked TK, voice rough.</p><p>“AJ here is your sister,” said Mateo, and Judd groaned.</p><p>“God, Probie, I swear, if you don’t shut your mouth,” threatened Judd. Mateo look chastised, and dropped his gaze to the floor.</p><p>“What?” asked TK, looking shocked. AJ looked just as surprised as he did, and he had to believe that this was news to her too, both of them looking at Gwyneth. She sighed, sitting up, moving to take Owen’s hand. He pulled away from her, eyes looking at anywhere but her.</p><p>“It was two years before Owen and I got married, three years before TK came into our lives. I’d been seeing Owen on and off, just casual coffees, and we’d had a one night stand after a callout one night. He’d pulled me from a burning building, my law firm I was at back then, and when he’d gotten off shift, I found him at the station, leaving to go home. We were young, reckless, slept together in the back of his car. I didn’t see him for a while after that, my firm moved across the city a few weeks later, to the other side of Manhattan. I found out I was pregnant, and I didn’t even have a contact number for him, to tell him the good news, and I wasn’t in a good mental state. I wasn’t ready for a baby, to become a single mother, so I looked into options other than abortion, and found an agency that does open adoptions,” started Gwyneth.</p><p>“What’s that?” asked Mateo quietly.</p><p>“It’s where a baby is adopted by another family, but the biological parents can still see them. It’s different for each adoption, depends on a bunch of legal paperwork,” explained Carlos softly. He rubbed a gentle hand over TK’s back, feeling him tremble.</p><p>“A family was found, and they were even happy for me to name her, to let me be involved in her life. After 26 hours of labour, I gave birth to Addison Jory, and she was adopted by the Parkes family. I saw her every weekend, was involved in her life as much as I could, but I moved back to the other side of Manhattan when the firm moved again, when they promoted me to a name partner. I… I met up with Owen again at a corporate fundraiser, he was someone else’s plus one, and we hit it off, only this time we remembered to stay in contact, stayed together. I never told him about AJ, didn’t want to ruin what we had, and after we got married, that seemed to be even harder. I kept telling him I had work trips, so I could go out and see AJ, and that became even harder when I got pregnant with TK, time just getting away from me. I didn’t get to see her for a few years, until TK was old enough to be left with Owen, and at that point, Kylie and Justin asked me to stop coming, because it was making Addison upset. I returned home, stayed with TK, tried to do the right thing, and that was when we started fighting. Two years down the track, we divorced, unable to reconcile the marriage, and it just didn’t seem important anymore. I didn’t know where she was, she didn’t seem interested in contacting me, and I tried to focus on making TK my priority, which clearly didn’t work because as soon as he turned eighteen he moved out, cutting contact with me,” said Gwyneth.</p><p>“And at no point did you think to bring any of this up?” asked Owen coldly.</p><p>“I didn’t know how! I didn’t want to ruin what we had, but then we went and did that all by ourselves and it didn’t seem to matter anymore, so I just… didn’t mention it,” replied Gwyn. Her gaze shifted across the room to TK and Carlos.</p><p>“Hey, TK, you need to breathe,” said Carlos, sitting up straight. TK shook his head, unable to catch his breath, panic taking over him as he gasped for air. Gwyn stood up, crossing the room to comfort her son. He flinched away from her touch, crushing himself against Carlos.  </p><p>“Don’t touch me,” he hissed. He allowed Carlos to pull him close, his calm voice whispering in his ear in Spanish, platitudes to soothe the racing heartbeat he could feel under his fingers tips. Gwyn pulled away like she’d been burned, and looked at Owen desperately.</p><p>“Our entire marriage was built on lies Gwyneth. All it would have taken is a single conversation to clear this all up, and AJ could have been part of our lives, and maybe none of this would have happened,” said Owen sharply.</p><p>“Does it really make a difference?” asked AJ.</p><p>“Of course it does. I never had a say in this, and you’re my biological child. I should have been told as soon as she got back into contact with me,” retorted Owen, face red with restrained anger.</p><p>“Look, I’m not saying what she did is right, but I’ve had a lot of therapy over the years to make sure that I didn’t harbour any resentment towards her. I don’t, but what happened still upsets me, especially when I find out you’re about to bring a third child into the world, and I didn’t even know that TK existed. I think it raises a lot of questions, but based on what I’m hearing about your relationship breaking down, I don’t think me being in your life would have changed anything, least of all how much of a parent you would have been,” replied AJ heatedly.</p><p>“I need to get out,” whispered TK. He stood up, staggering past Gwyn and Owen, Carlos hot on his heels. AJ followed the pair outside into the crisp air, watching as Carlos held TK close, allowing him to cry.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was never there for you,” said AJ quietly, tucking her hands into her jacket.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” reassured Carlos. TK hiccupped into his shoulder, and Carlos pulled away.</p><p>“I know it’s not what you wanted to hear today, and I know this is a lot of information to have to deal with, but I can tell you now that Gwyn didn’t mean to hurt you. She was just trying to do what was best for everyone, as terrifying as that is. She’s trying now; you can see that in the fact that she announced the pregnancy to you. Previous history dictates she would have just walked away and abandoned you, but she didn’t. She’s still here, still fighting, even though her world has been turned upside down as well, and to top it all off, she’s dealing with a pregnancy that’s probably fraught with possible complications, given her age. None of this is easy on anybody TK, and I get it, it really sucks. If I’d have known that you were part of this, this was not the way I would have wanted you to find out, I promise you,” said AJ, stepping closer to the pair.</p><p>“I’m hurt,” started TK, voice congested. “I’m hurt because she abandoned you, and she abandoned me after her and Dad got the divorce, and she never came back from that until I was shot, and until Dad revealed he had cancer, and now what if she doesn’t stay and this poor baby has to go through the same thing we had to go through?” AJ smiled at her younger brother, the one who she could already see wore his heart on his sleeve.</p><p>“She’s already made changes. She’s stayed in one place, and she’s told you. Those are huge steps for Gwyneth. She’s already trying to turn this around, as hard as this is, especially with a pandemic. We all make choices and decisions that aren’t the best TK, and sometimes it can be really hard to come back from that and turn your life around. I don’t think she was expecting to see me here, and nor was I to be honest. I didn’t know that Owen is my biological father, it was never discussed, and I never asked. I am sorry you had to find out this way though,” admitted AJ.</p><p>“I don’t know how to face them, how to tell her how much this has hurt me. I don’t even know how I’m supposed to go home and deal with this,” replied TK, sounding emotionally wrung out.</p><p>“It’s a lot. I’m not going to lie TK, it’s a lot. But I’ve had a lot of time to talk this through with a therapist, which is probably why I’m not as bothered by this as everyone else. Yeah, sure, it’s a headache I definitely wasn’t expecting today, or you know, ever, but it was something that probably would have come up eventually,” said AJ quietly.</p><p>“I don’t know how you’re so calm about this,” said TK softly. AJ tucked her hair behind one ear, smiling at her brother.</p><p>“This isn’t the first time my life has been turned upside TK, it’s probably not going to be my last. Besides, what does TK even stand for anyway?” asked AJ. Carlos cracked a grin, and before TK could slap a hand over his mouth Carlos answered.</p><p>“<em>Tyler Kennedy</em>,” answered Carlos, and AJ smiled back.</p><p>“Good lord this new baby is not getting an initials name like ours. What on earth was Gwyneth thinking?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but there’s a reason why I go by TK, and it’s probably the same reason you go by AJ,” answered TK.</p><p>“Probably. Today’s a lot TK, and I totally get it if you don’t want to talk or anything, but I am here for you. Heck, this whole firehouse is here for you, based on what I’ve heard so far. You’re important to a lot of people here, and I’m sorry this is so messed up,” apologised AJ. TK reached out and took her hand, squeezing it.</p><p>“No, none of this is your fault. It’s just a lot to take in,” admitted TK.</p><p>“Well little bro, I am always here for you, no matter what. Even when I have to move on from this job because Nancy comes back.” TK shook his head.</p><p>“Dad wanted to keep you on as a firefighter, help build up the A shift, I dunno. Might be something to talk about later, once he’s calmed down,” said TK, leaning against Carlos, allowing him to put an arm around his shoulders and kissing his temple. TK straightened up, spotting Owen without Gwyn. “Dad?”</p><p>“Gwyn’s going home, Grace is going to go sit with her. I thought, maybe the three of us should talk?” suggested Owen nervously. AJ nodded, following him inside, TK and Carlos bringing up the rear. They sat down at the kitchen table, Carlos hovering nervously, unsure if he was included in the conversation.</p><p>“This doesn’t change anything for me,” said AJ, lounging on the chair.</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you were both okay with this. It’s unusual, normally we don’t have all family members together on one team, but we can technically make it work given that AJ didn’t grow up in our household, and TK has already been cleared to work under me, so it can work if you do want to stay,” said Owen.</p><p>“Of course I want to stay. I’ve already relocated my family here, so if it’s not with you, then it’s with the 121. Either way, I’m not going anywhere,” said AJ firmly.</p><p>“I think it would be a good idea if you and Mom tried therapy again,” said TK, unable to look at his father or his new sister. Carlos took a seat next to TK, taking his hand under the table.</p><p>“I think you’re right. This is… I proposed to your mother two weeks ago when she dropped this on me, and we’ve been working through this new pregnancy thing, and we haven’t really stopped to think about any of this,” admitted Owen.</p><p>“I’m going to stay at Carlos’ for a while. Give you and Mom some space to work out what you’re doing, without me there,” decided TK.</p><p>“You don’t have to leave your house TK, I don’t want this to cause you to relapse or anything,” said Owen carefully.</p><p>“I’m not feeling like I want to relapse Dad, I’m feeling like I want you and Mom to have the chance to work this out without your twenty-six year old son complicating things further,” replied TK.</p><p>“Carlos, if you get sick of him, send him my way, he can hang out with my wife and kids, give you a break,” offered AJ.</p><p>“Wait, you have a wife?” asked TK.</p><p>“You have kids?” asked Owen.</p><p>“You clearly don’t read files when you two do interviews, it’s written in there pretty clearly. Yes, I have a wife, and I have a son and a daughter, both adopted, I promise, you’ll get to meet them eventually,” answered AJ. Owen leaned back in his chair, smoothing back his hair, looking at AJ.</p><p>“You gotta stop dropping bombshells like this on me. First I find out I’m going to be a new Dad again, then I find out I’ve already got two kids, and now I’ve got grandkids? Christ, I feel so old,” muttered Owen. Carlos cracked up laughing first, TK and AJ not far behind.</p><p>“I’m sorry, today has been weird, I know. But it can only go up from here, right? There’s so much I can tell you, share with you, and I’ve always wanted a sibling,” said AJ. TK smiled at her.</p><p>“Me too.” He opened his mouth to say more, before the alarm blared through the fire house, signalling a callout for both the engine and the ambulance. Owen stood up, looking at his son and now his daughter. </p><p>“Alright, table this discussion for now, and let’s get out there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What's The Worst That Could Happen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet AJ's wife and kids, and before they know it, Carlos and TK have volunteered to babysit.<br/>What's the worst that could happen?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was not going to be this dramatic and almost ridiculous, but TK was like "come on, do it, stretch it out and push the boundaries" so we ended up with this. Sorry not sorry?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, anybody know who that is at the front door?” called Paul, swinging down from the truck to land on his feet, the crew working through maintenance in between calls. A young woman stood at the door, a blonde toddler in her arms, and a young boy standing next to her, gawking at the trucks, his dark curly hair springing out all directions. AJ poked her head around the corner, spotting the trio, her face lighting up.</p><p>“That, Strickland, would be my wife and kids,” said AJ, smiling.</p><p>“Looks like someone likes fire engines,” commented Paul.</p><p>“Are you kidding? Mason is obsessed with the trucks, takes any chance he can get to climb inside one.” Paul glanced at the young boy as he jiggled on the spot, impatiently waiting.</p><p>“Come here buddy, I’ll help you up.” Mason shot across the garage, and clambered into the truck, Paul helping him up. His giggles were infectious as Paul joked around with him, Judd, TK and Marjan joining the little group. AJ sighed, light hearted, before smiling at her wife.</p><p>“Alright, you’re all so desperate to meet the other half of my life. Come on into the kitchen, and at least then I can have some coffee,” decided AJ. She grabbed the young woman’s hand, leading her into the kitchen, where she took a seat, settling the toddler on her lap, AJ leaning against the counter near the coffee machine. Mateo and Owen joined them from the living room, Tommy and Jack already hovering. “So this is my wife, Cass. You’ve seen our son Mason, he’s hanging out in the truck with Strickland.”</p><p>“Good luck with that, y’all need a crowbar to get him out,” said Cass, grinning at the group.</p><p>“And that little blonde haired terror is Mia,” said AJ, tweaking her daughters nose. She giggled, the sound muted and unusual, and as Strickland returned with Mason, his body language changed, observing something the others had clearly missed.</p><p>“Does she sign?” asked Paul.</p><p>“She does. How did you know she was deaf?” asked Cass curiously. Paul shrugged, looking nonchalant as he signed something simple to the toddler.  </p><p>“He can tell,” explained TK.</p><p>“He’s just annoyingly observant, that’s all,” added Judd, leaning back in his chair. AJ grabbed her coffee mug, taking a sip as Mason looped around the table, ending up in front of Judd.</p><p>“Are you a giant?” he asked.</p><p>“Feels like it, doesn’t it,” said TK conspiratorially. Mason grinned cheekily at TK, giggling a little as the adults chuckled.</p><p>“So Cass, you’ve got Judd the giant at the end there, Marjan and Mateo to his right, my brother TK to his left, Paul was the one playing with Mason, and at the back there you’ve got Jack and Owen. I know you already met Tommy when you were dropping Mason to school, she’s got the twins, Evie and Izzie,” explained AJ casually.</p><p>“Well, we’re not sticking around for too long, I know y’all have important things to get back to. AJ and I wanted to invite y’all over for a family get together on the weekend, after shifts. Bring partners, family, whoever you have, and I’ll get AJ to organise what each of you needs to bring,” offered Cass.</p><p>“That’s a great idea,” said TK warmly, wanting to win over his new sister-in-law. The alarm blared in the background, and Mason’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Please Momma, Mama, can we watch them go?” he begged, glancing from Cass to AJ and then back to Cass. AJ hoisted him up, the EMS team not required, and shifted him to her hip.</p><p>“Of course baby, let’s go watch the trucks leave.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m so nervous,” admitted AJ, standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. Cass sat behind her, cross legged on the bed.</p><p>“Why? You have nothing to prove to them.”</p><p>AJ sighed, before turning to face her wife. “I know, but it’s the first time really hanging out with TK after a shift, and getting to know the firehouse family and my actual family. God, what if Gwyneth comes today? Can this barbecue handle that?”</p><p>“It’s a lot of pressure to put on a barbecue,” answered Cass, tone mocking and playful.</p><p>“You know what I mean. I’ve put together this life without them, and now somehow I need to make it fit together again.” Cass stood up, handing her wife a favourite pair of jeans and a button up shirt.</p><p>“Just be you. I fell in love with just you, and they will too if they’ve got their heads screwed on right,” said Cass quietly, pressing a kiss to her wife’s forehead. “Now get dressed, or you’re really going to make an impression if you’re naked.” AJ’s laughter followed Cassie down the stairs as she checked in on their two kids. Mia was playing in the loungeroom, dolls spread across the floor in varying stages of undress, while Mason was at the dining table, crayons, markers and paper spread across the surface as he worked diligently on a new drawing.</p><p>“What are you working on baby?”</p><p>Mason looked up at his mother, eyes bright and excited. “A drawing for Paul, of me and him in a fire truck! See, I’m the smaller one and he’s the bigger person. We’re the same colour so you might not be able to tell,” he explained seriously. Cass leaned down to give her son a quick kiss on the top of his dark curly head.</p><p>“That’s great Mase, I’m sure he’ll love it. They’ll be here soon, shouldn’t you go get dressed?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! Thanks Mama. Will you look after my picture please?” Cass smiled at her son and nodded. He abandoned the table, and Cass cleared it up, collecting the markers and paper and dumping it in the craft box it came from, making sure she set the picture on the breakfast bar so it wasn’t lost. AJ joined her in the kitchen a few moments later, finally dressed. She jumped a little as she heard a knock at the door, and Cass laid a gentle hand on her arm.</p><p>“Do you want to make sure Mia is ready, and I’ll get the door?”</p><p>“Thanks Cass.” AJ kissed her wife on the cheek, heading to the lounge room to check on their four year old while Cass answered the door.</p><p>“Marjan, Mateo, Paul, it’s good to see you guys. Come on in, we’re going to head out back to the porch,” said Cass warmly, taking two salads from Marjan and a bottle of wine from Mateo.</p><p>“Is that Paul?” squealed Mason from the top of the stairs.</p><p>“Fair warning Paul, you have a new tiny shadow in your life. Mase is obsessed with you,” confessed Cassie. Paul didn’t even have time to react before he found Mason in front of him, bouncing excitedly and talking loudly, before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the house. Marjan laughed at the pair, before following them inside. Cass moved to close the door, before she spotted TK and Carlos climbing out of Carlos’ blue Camaro, Tommy Vega and her family behind them in their four wheel drive. Cass watched as TK and Carlos crossed the front lawn, the love between them obvious to anyone who looked at them. They both smiled as Evie and Isabelle sprinted past them, ducking into the house.</p><p>“Hey Cass, thanks for the invite!” called Charles, pulling out a cooler from the back of his four wheel drive. Tommy walked up without him, casually bumping shoulders with TK.</p><p>“Your house looks amazing. How long did it take to get settled once you moved?” asked TK as they got closer.</p><p>“Not long. My parents were both in the army, so we moved around a lot, and I got used to adjusting to different houses as quickly as possible, so when AJ said we were moving from New York back to Texas, I had us packed and ready to go in under a week,” said Cass, smiling at her guests.  </p><p>“Wow, that’s fast. Remind me to book you if I ever decide I want to move house,” joked Carlos.</p><p>“We’re out the back, come on through. Charles, you know where the kitchen is!” Cass left the front door open and led her guests through the house and out into their backyard. Casual seating was arranged on the back patio, a swing set and playhouse to the right, and a fenced off swimming pool to the left. The back corner was all raised garden beds, herbs and vegetables littered throughout the space, the grass luscious and green.</p><p>“Hey TK, it’s good to see you again,” said AJ, standing up to hug her brother. Mia fussed in her arms, and Carlos put out his hands to take her. He grinned as she happily allowed herself to be passed off, laying a hand against his chest, cuddling her close. “Looks like both my kids are happy with someone else for a change, I can’t argue with that. And Charles has offered to grill, so I can rest up and drink some wine.”</p><p>“God, you’re all welcome to baby sit our kids any day if they’re gonna stay this quiet,” said Cass, pulling a beer from a nearby cooler and taking a seat.</p><p>“Anyone know if Gwyn and Owen are coming?” asked AJ.</p><p>“Mm, based on the shouting match this morning and the morning sickness, I’d go with probably not. They’re fighting again, and Dad called Judd and Grace for backup,” said TK, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>“So, tell us about you two. How did you meet?” asked Marjan, changing the subject. Mateo ducked away to push Evie and Isabelle on the swings, as Mason and Paul joined them outside, Mason shrieking excitedly.</p><p>“Well, I’m actually from Texas, way back in the day. I’d moved to New York to find myself, to see the big city, to do some journalism courses, write some articles. I met AJ one night at a café.”</p><p>“I’d just lost a patient on a call, and I didn’t want to go home, but didn’t want to drink. I’d had some problems with alcohol in my past, and I was trying so hard not to just rush to the nearest bar and drink myself into oblivion. This one over here came and introduced herself to me, and the rest, well, the rest is history, as they say,” said AJ, smiling at her wife. </p><p>“So how did Mason and Mia come into the picture?” asked Carlos, Mia fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.</p><p>“Mason came to us when he was five, two years after we’d married. He was a gorgeous kid, super quiet, but really smart and intelligent. He started out as a foster, and then a year in his mother and father were convicted and taken to jail for murder, and we adopted him sometime after that,” explained AJ, sipping her wine.</p><p>“Mia is actually my niece, and she’s been a foster while Lana gets her drug addiction under control. If that ever happens, anyway. It’s probably the reason she’s deaf, we won’t know, but she has experienced some trauma in the care of my sister,” said Cass, looking down at the floor for a moment, wringing her hands.</p><p>“Um, is she okay?” interrupted Carlos, sounding concerned. Cass looking up to see Mia’s hand fluttering, and her heart dropped.</p><p>“AJ,” said Cass warningly. AJ handed her wine glass to Marjan, grabbing the throw blanket from the chair behind TK.</p><p>“Down, put her down,” ordered AJ, laying the throw on the ground. Tommy dropped to her knees on the other side of AJ, glancing up at Carlos.</p><p>“What’s going on?” asked Carlos, kneeling down to place Mia on the blanket on the ground. TK took his hand as he stood back up, concern emanating from him.</p><p>“Seizure caused by traumatic brain injury. She’ll be okay, and we have at least two paramedics here if we think something’s going to go south. Oh! There she goes, you good timing Cass?”</p><p>“Yeah, timer has been started,” said Cass, tapping the icon on her phone.</p><p>“Did… did I do something wrong?” asked Carlos.</p><p>“No. No, you didn’t do anything wrong, you’re fine. She has seizures sometimes, no warnings that we’re aware of at this stage. She’s got an medi-alert bracelet that we put on when we drop her off at daycare, or when we got out places, so if something happens and we’re not there, they can get her the help she needs,” said Cass, oddly calm about the situation.</p><p>“She’s coming out of it now Cass, how long was that?” asked AJ.</p><p>Cass checked her phone, stopping the timer. “Nearly sixty seconds.”</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” asked TK.</p><p>“They’re getting longer. Six months ago, they were only tiny, thirty seconds or so, but they’ve been creeping up, getting longer,” explained AJ quietly.</p><p>“She’s coming around. <em>Hello baby</em>,” said Cass, adding sign language midsentence. Mia looked confused, and then started to cry, distressed. AJ scooped her up, returning to her seat to cradle her daughter on her lap.</p><p>“I commend you both for handling that really well, especially you, Cass,” said Tommy, getting back up and sitting down with her wine. Charles appeared, bringing plates laden with food out to the large table, Mateo abandoning his post with Mason, Isabelle and Evie to duck inside and help bring out the food.</p><p>“After the first couple, I realised I couldn’t freak out in front of my kids, and now it’s like second nature. Come on, don’t worry about her, let’s eat before the food gets cold!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to baby sit Mason and Mia for the evening?” asked AJ.</p><p>“AJ, don’t try and change their minds! They want to take them, they can have them, and you can finally take me out on date night, like you promised,” hissed Cass under her breath.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. They’re my niece and nephew technically, so I want to be able to spend time with them,” answered TK, glancing at Carlos who nodded his assent.</p><p>“Sold. We’ll drop them over in this afternoon and help you get settled, and then they’ll be all yours,” said AJ. The alarm chimed through the station, and AJ got up, the call for EMS.</p><p>“Thanks so much boys, we really do appreciate it.” AJ jumped in the ambulance with Jack and Tommy, peeling out of the station at a blistering speed, while Cass chuckled.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’ve signed yourself up for,” she giggled. She grabbed her bag and sauntered out of the station, leaving TK and Carlos standing there, dumbfounded.</p><p>“My apartment isn’t kid proof,” muttered Carlos.</p><p>“I’m not kid proof. Mia doesn’t even like me! What did I just volunteer for?” asked TK, voice rising in panic.</p><p>“Hey, Uncle Carlos to the rescue. I’m not on shift right now, so I’ll go set up the apartment, make sure I have kid friendly snacks and food and some things for them to do. Is there anything you want me to pick up?” replied Carlos.</p><p>“No, thank you. I just… I don’t want to stuff this up, you know? She’s my sister, that I don’t know that well, and she’s trusting me to look after her kids. I don’t want to mess this up,” answered TK softly. Carlos pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“Don’t stress about it. You’ve only got a couple more hours on shift, and then I’ll come pick you up, and tonight will go by without any hitches, okay?” TK nodded, and released Carlos, blowing out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>“I’ll see you this afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day dragged by for TK – no calls, only maintenance on the truck, polishing it up and replenishing the consumables. Before he knew it, Judd was calling the shift, and TK zipped outside, Carlos waiting for him against the Camaro.</p><p>“You ready for this?” asked TK nervously.</p><p>“Of course, what’s the worst that could happen?” laughed Carlos easily. TK slid into the passenger seat, grinding his teeth together as they made the short trip back to Carlos’ house, pulling up in the driveway just as AJ and Cass arrived.</p><p>“Hey, thanks so much for tonight. AJ and I have been waiting for this date for months, but with moving states, it hasn’t really been possible. We really appreciate y’all doing this,” said Cass gratefully.</p><p>“So I’ve texted you all the emergency numbers, just in case something happens, and we should be back around 11pm to pick them up and take them home,” added AJ, lifting Mia out of her seat and watching her toddle towards Carlos. Cass thrust Mia’s duffle bag into TK’s hand as Mason climbed out of the car, pulling his backpack.</p><p>“Bye Mase, we’ll see you when we come back to pick you up, okay? Bye Mia!” Cass called, blowing kisses at the two kids. Mia giggled as Carlos lifted her up, waving goodbye to her two moms as they climbed into their car and pulled away out from the apartment. TK led Mason inside the house, Carlos carrying Mia. They glanced at each other before snickering, Mason looking between them with alarm.</p><p>“Can I watch Disney?” he asked warily.</p><p>“Sure kiddo, let’s get it going for you,” replied Carlos, ruffling Mason’s curls. He led them into the loungeroom, popping Mia on the floor while TK pulled out her dolls from the bag Cass had given him. Mia made grabby hands at the dolls, squealing as she started to play with them while Mason flopped on the couch, feeling the springs underneath him, and beamed up at Carlos. He pulled his markers and sketch books, spreading them across the glass coffee table.</p><p>“What movie do you want to watch?” asked TK, getting to his feet once he was sure Mia was happy.</p><p>“Frozen 2,” grinned Mason wickedly. TK groaned internally, bracing himself for <em>Into The Unknown</em>. Carlos queued up the movie and hit play, Mason’s eyes lighting up.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get dinner ready, they’ll be hungry soon,” said Carlos quietly. TK followed him into the kitchen, and Carlos set about preparing tacos for them; a relatively easy food for him, but great at winning over children, and possibly TK’s stomach as well. They worked together quietly, Carlos frying up the meat while TK chopped salad. TK winced as he heard <em>Into The Unknown </em>start, and Mason’s voice started singing along, horribly off-key.</p><p>“God, I didn’t know we’d signed up for the concert experience,” muttered TK, starting on the <em>Pico de Gallo</em>under Carlo’s watchful eyes. He heard a crash and a shriek from behind them, and whirled around.</p><p>“Shit. Mason, are you okay?” asked TK, dropping his knife on the bench and moving into the loungeroom. Mia was blissfully unaware that anything was happening</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” whimpered Mason.</p><p>“You’re not in trouble buddy, can you tell me what happened?” asked Carlos calmly.</p><p>“I was standing on the couch. Momma told me not to, but I wanted to be like Elsa, and then I slipped. I’m sorry for breaking your coffee table,” said Mason, tears streaking down his dark cheeks.</p><p>“It’s okay, accidents happen. You’re lucky TK is a paramedic, just like your mom, and he can help you out, okay?” Mason nodded, trembling, and Carlos ran a gentle hand through his curls, trying to reassure him.</p><p>“He’s got some pretty deep lacerations, they’re gonna need stitches. We’ll need to call an ambulance,” said TK under his breath, inspecting the sliced flesh on Mason’s legs, angry looking wounds dripping blood.</p><p>“Let me grab the first aid kit so you can get some pressure onto those cuts, and then we can get you patched up, okay Mase?” said Carlos quietly. He stood up, heading into the kitchen and pulling the first aid kit out of the cupboard above the fridge. He passed it to TK, and then moved past him to check on Mia.</p><p>“TK?” he said, unable to hide the fearful wobble in his voice.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Mia’s having a seizure.” Carlos kneeled down next the four year old, pulling out his phone and hitting the timer as he made sure she was safe, clearing away a few stray glass shards.   </p><p>“How’s the timer looking?” asked TK, lifting Mason out of the metal frame and setting him down on the floor, ignoring the fact that Carlos was going to need to replace his floor rug.</p><p>“She’s coming up on sixty seconds,” said Carlos, glancing at the phone.</p><p>“If she goes past ninety, we might have to call it. AJ said she’s never seized for longer than sixty seconds, but did say they were getting a little longer,” said TK, winding gauze around Mason’s leg in an effort to stem the bleeding.</p><p>“TK? I feel sick,” said Mason quietly, before throwing up over TK’s hands.</p><p>“Carlos, call 9-1-1, we need to get Mason looked at,” said TK, looking over at his boyfriend.</p><p>“She just hit two minutes. We’ll need an ambulance for both of them,” replied Carlos. He left the timer running, swiping to the phone app to dial 9-1-1.</p><p>“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” Carlos felt himself relax instantly, knowing Grace was on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Grace? It’s Carlos. We’re going to need two ambulances to my place. Mason’s fallen through a glass table, and Mia’s been seizing for over two minutes now,” said Carlos urgently.</p><p>“I’ve got the 121 and the 132 on their way to you now. Are you and TK okay?” asked Grace. He could hear here entering the details into her computer, the quiet clacking of keys in the background.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re okay. TK, can you turn off that hotplate in the kitchen? It’s spitting oil from the pan,” said Carlos, directing his attention to the kitchen. TK stood up, walked into the kitchen, heading for the stop top. He flipped off the hotplate, before his foot slid out from underneath him, the grease on the floor preventing him from getting traction to stabilise himself. He slipped forward, catching his head on the breakfast bar before hitting the floor with a thud.</p><p>“Carlos? What was that?”</p><p>“TK’s just taken a spill in the kitchen, he’s hit his head. Can I leave Mia for a second to check him?” asked Carlos.</p><p>“If you can still see her, yes, for a moment. RA Units are two minutes out,” replied Grace. Carlos pushed himself up, hurrying across the room to reach TK, still holding the phone his hand. His left foot snagged on the carpet, and he staggered for a second before he hit the ground, his right shoulder taking the brunt of the fall as it slammed into the floor. Mason shrieked at the commotion, and Carlos just tried to breathe through the pain. He could hear Grace calling to him from the phone as he blinked his way through the tears, before picking up the phone.</p><p>“Carlos? What happened now?” she asked, concern filtering through the speaker.</p><p>“It’s my fault. I said ‘what could go wrong’ when babysitting kids,” gritted Carlos.</p><p>“Doesn’t tell me what happened. Should I dispatch an extra RA Unit?” replied Grace.</p><p>“Yes please. And if you can, call AJ and Cass, let them know where their kids are being taken,” said Carlos breathlessly. He heard a knock at the door, and didn’t even raise his head. The EMS team from the 132 kicked in his door, the 121 team right behind them, stopping for a moment to take in the scene.</p><p>“Damn Reyes, this is chaos,” commented one of the paramedics.</p><p>“Tell me about it,” groaned Carlos. One of them grabbed their radio from their shoulder, putting in a call for two more units, one from the paediatric centre.</p><p>“Alright, tell me what happened,” said one of them. Carlos glanced at her nametag, Sasha, as she looked over Mason, one of her colleagues heading for TK, while the two paramedic captains and one of the 121 members looked after Mia, still seizing after all this time.</p><p>“Mason was watching Frozen 2, and started jumping on the couch. He stumbled, and fell through the coffee table, which used to have glass in it, but it doesn’t now. TK looked him over; he’s a dual firefighter medic from the 126. He decided we needed an ambulance for him, given that some of the cuts were deep. When I went to check on Mia, she was seizing,” started Carlos.</p><p>“Has she seized before?” asked Daniel, one of the paramedic captains. Carlos nodded, regretting it as stars sprang up in his eyes.</p><p>“She has? Her mom is a paramedic with the 126, and she said last time that she’d been having small seizures, but nothing past sixty seconds. She’s also deaf, so she may not respond as expected,” answered Carlos.</p><p>“We’ve got a paediatric unit coming for her, we’re going to get her stabilised. What happened next?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“I called 9-1-1, and while I was on the phone realised I’d left some food on the stovetop, and I asked TK to turn it off, as it was spitting oil and grease. He did, but when he turned around to come back to check on Mason, he slipped, hit his head on the kitchen island. I stood up to check, and then just tripped over my two left feet, and hit the floor with my shoulder,” explained Carlos bitterly.</p><p>“Good job. Well, we’ll have enough units to get you out soon, okay? For now, let me help you sit up so you can see what’s going on,” said Sasha. She moved to the left side of him, a careful hand under his back to help him sit upright. He gazed across the room as the three paramedics worked on Mia, another unit pulling up to assist them, the back of their jackets emblazoned with PAEDIATRIC PARAMEDIC. He glanced across at Mason, who was still looking sickly and unwell, blood loss causing him to be nauseous, before trying to twist and see TK. He shrunk back as he saw the pool of blood on the floor.</p><p>“Is he okay?” asked Carlos. The paramedic working on TK glanced up at Carlos; his nametag read Johnny.</p><p>“He’ll be alright, but we’ll request a scan anyways. Head injuries bleed well, so it looks worse than it is. The only concern at the moment is that he’s been knocked out cold, and hasn’t come to yet.” Carlos sagged, hissing through his teeth as he jostled his shoulder. He lost a few moments, breathing through the pain, and when reality blinked back into existence, he noticed that Mia and Mason had been removed from the room, only the 121 and the 132 crews left. TK was already on a gurney, strapped down, and the 121 team were wheeling him out of the apartment. Carlos sucked in a breath as two paramedics helped him to his feet.</p><p>“We can take you out on a gurney too if you want?” offered Sasha.</p><p>“My legs work fine, it’s just my shoulder that hurts,” said Carlos. He swayed for a moment on the spot, before Sasha and the paramedic on the other side of him swooped in to provide support, careful of his right arm. He shuffled outside the house, allowing Sasha to close the door behind him, before getting settled in the back of the ambulance. Sasha drew up a loading dose of morphine, while her colleague inserted an IV into Carlos’ good hand.</p><p>“Wait, you need to tell the 132 that TK can’t have narcotics,” said Carlos, his hand wrapped tightly around the other paramedic. Sasha glanced up at the other paramedic, who pulled his radio off his shoulder, radioing through to the other team.</p><p>“We’re going to give you some morphine now, help take the edge off, okay?” Carlos nodded, and felt the cool liquid travel into his arm from the IV. The relief felt almost instantaneous, and Carlos checked out of reality for a while, allowing his head to loll back while the paramedics strapped up his arm, the blurriness around the edges allowing him to doze off, sleep catching him mid fall.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up, TK was in the chair next to his bed, steri-strips holding together a wound on his head, looking no worse for the wear, head resting on the side of Carlos’ bed, sleeping. Paul was at the end of the bed, and Judd was standing in the doorway, holding a quiet conversation with someone.</p><p>“Hey, sleeping beauty is awake. How are you feeling man?” asked Paul quietly.</p><p>“Little groggy. How long have I been out?” he asked.</p><p>“They relocated your shoulder, and you woke up long enough for that, but then you were out for a while. They admitted you for observation in case you had a head injury or something, but mostly, they just dosed you up on morphine and let you sleep,” answered Paul.</p><p>“TK? Is he okay?” Carlos asked, his left hand stroking across TK’s fingers.</p><p>“He’s fine. Bump on the head, moderate concussion, no screens for a bit, but he’s already feeling better, and they said it probably won’t scar,” Paul explained.</p><p>“Have AJ and Cass come in yet?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’ve been in. Mason’s had forty-eight stitches all up, a brand new record for a kid who’s apparently accident prone both at school and at home. This is his sixth ER admission in as many months, thank God one of his moms is a paramedic. Mia has been taken in by Neurology, who are doing scans to determine what’s going on, because she was still seizing when they brought her in,” said Judd, checking in to the conversation.</p><p>“Are they mad?”</p><p>“Why on earth would they be mad?” asked Judd, crossing the room to sit on the other side of Carlos.</p><p>“We were supposed to look after their kids, and instead all four of us end up in the hospital,” said Carlos quietly.</p><p>“That’s not your fault. Falling over your own two feet? Damn straight that’s your own fault, and we’re not gonna let you live that one down. You did the right thing though, looking after the kids and calling 9-1-1. It could have been worse if you didn’t, or if you held off. Just because you’re not a paramedic doesn’t mean you should doubt your instincts, and you did well today,” responded Judd.</p><p>“Considering I couldn’t help, I think you did great,” said TK, voice thick with sleep.</p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling?” asked Carlos.</p><p>“Bit sore, but nothing too bad. Not my first concussion,” replied TK with a smirk.</p><p>“I definitely hope it’s your last though,” said Carlos firmly. He glanced up as AJ stepped into the room, relief across her face.</p><p>“Thank god you two are okay! I’m so sorry about your coffee table Carlos,” she apologised. Carlos looked dumbstruck, and glanced at TK in confusion.</p><p>“Huh? I don’t really care about the coffee table. How are the kids?”</p><p>“Oh, they’re fine. Mason is already demanding to know the next time he can come over and play. Mia is currently in the paediatric ward, being monitored and assessed, because they think she’s got a lesion on her brain that’s causing the seizures, so she’ll probably be in here for a little while until they can do the surgery for that, so I’m glad she was with you two and you knew what to do, rather than at daycare or with some babysitter who didn’t know what was going on,” said AJ easily. Her phone beeped in her pocket, and she pulled it out, smiling at the message on the screen.</p><p>“Gotta go, Mom Duty calls. Mase wants more frozen yogurt so he can ‘heal’ better. Are you two right by yourselves? Do I need to call some family?” asked AJ.</p><p>“Nah, it’s all good, I’ll sit with them til they’re discharged. What’s the worst that could happen?” replied Paul. TK and Carlos groaned, and Judd and Paul looked at them, bewildered, while AJ cracked up laughing.</p><p>“What, what did I say?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of want to write more, but IDK? Might come back to it, introduce more of AJ's family (after all, Fire Families). </p><p>Next up I'm hoping will be a Judd featured fic about his family - because I totally came up with all his siblings names and everything.</p><p>EDIT: I lied. TK demanded I write about him, so gosh darn it, I did. I'm working on another chapter for this one (so stay tuned!!) and I still have the Ryder Fam fic in my head.</p><p>Come find me on tumblr and harass me to write more - @AliceSchuyler</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>